


[FANART] joshikai

by lunatique



Series: Cherry Mahou Doodles [3]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Female Friendship, Gen, ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique
Summary: Fujisaki and aneki bond.
Relationships: fujisaki & kurosawa's sister
Series: Cherry Mahou Doodles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208138
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: CheriMaho White Day Gift Exchange 2021





	[FANART] joshikai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenna/gifts), [heure_doree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heure_doree/gifts).



> A treat for Awenna and heure_doree who both wanted some ladies bonding and being friends.

[Image description: Fujisaki and Kurosawa aneki enjoying a drink and each other's company. ]

What could they be discussing??


End file.
